Anthony Rinaldo Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Anthony Rinaldo portrayed several walkers and a dead vato in a deleted scene. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' Various walkers in season 2 and 3 and a dead vato in the cut scene from episode 2-01 available on the season 2 discs in deleted scenes. '''Did your character have a name? No,just dead vato,Barn walker,RV walker,prison yard walker and dumb walker that thinks Michonne is another walker. How did you get the role? The casting company was looking for tattooed extras for the 3 Stooges movie,I sent in my info,they responded that it had been cast but would I be interested in playing a dead vato. I worked on the scene and told them if I could ever play a walker I'd love to. Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show prior to getting a role in the show? Yes,was a big fan of the novels before the show aired. Who are you favorite characters? I'm a fan of Glenn and also a big fan of Axel's -Lew Temple was one of my favorites to talk to on set. What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? Very cool,I went to college in Pittsburgh,Pa and am a huge fan of Night,Dawn and Day of the dead movies so when I met him I totally fan boyed out on him about my love of Romero,Savini and his work,and How I had known and worked with Tom Savini while there. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Its actually one of the most friendly and fun sets around,everyone is so nice and believe it or not there is a lot of laughter between takes on such a serious show. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ' ' Yes,lots of interesting and funny stories When we shot the truck full of zombies that crashes through the prison gate scene- there was 25 of us walkers in the back of the truck,the ramp on the back was triggered wt a small explosive devise, but first time they set it to drop the gate they used to much.When it when off all us walkers stumbled out wt our ears ringing and disoriented like we had been flash banged,ears rang for some time, but we all got a good laugh out of it. What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Getting a behind the scenes look at one of your favorite shows. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? I think Woodbury offers a more comfortable setting and is more developed albeit by a madman. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Right now, just going about my everyday life, no movies or TV. Looking forward to the holidays like everyone else I guess. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! No problem! Category:Interviews